Yellowfang's Secret/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Yellowpaw and her littermates are following Deerleap out of camp for a training session. On the way there, Yellowpaw stops and sees a few green shoots poking up from under some rotten leaves. Thinking that she had smelled the shoots in Sagewhisker's den, she decides it's an herb. Before she can pick them, however, the two newest apprentices, Foxpaw and Wolfpaw, stomp them into the ground as they run after the rest of the patrol. Yellowpaw watches Foxpaw and Wolfpaw, bristling in fury. Their mentors, Brightflower and Blizzardwing follow them but much slower. Deerleap announces that today they're going to do a hunting exercise, but Wolfpaw complains about this. The gray warrior gives the apprentice a glare, telling him that he can go pick ticks off the elders if he wants to do that instead. :She continues, saying that that they would work in partners. Nutpaw is with Rowanpaw, Yellowpaw with Foxpaw, and Wolfpaw with Deerleap since there were no more cats to partner with. Deerleap tells Yellowpaw and Foxpaw to head towards the thunderpath and to come back with at least one piece of prey. Along the way, Foxpaw smells pigeon, exclaiming that she will get it. Yellowpaw scents the pigeon but other cats as well- they were not ShadowClan. She tells this to Foxpaw, but Foxpaw snorts how she even knows. She then finds some paw prints and shows Foxpaw them. She bets that they were made by WindClan cats. Foxpaw is ready to charge off for the WindClan cats, until Yellowpaw stops her. Foxpaw challenges Yellowpaw if she'a scared, but the long-haired she-cat denies it, yet that she just has some common sense. They return to the training area and only Brightflower and Blizzardwing remained. Yellowpaw and Foxpaw say they saw WindClan. Brightflower tells them to sit down and to explain. :Yellowpaw explains, while Deerleap, Wolfpaw, Nutpaw, and Rowanpaw return. Brightflower asks her to lead the way and Yellowpaw proudly does so. Brightflower confirms it is WindClan, Brightflower complementing her. Deerleap suggests for Brightflower and Blizzardwing to go check it out. They agree and leave. Later, they come back reporting that the paw prints lead to the ShadowClan tunnel. Deerleap tells Blizzardwing to get reinforcements while Wolfpaw and Foxpaw go with them. She asks Yellowpaw and her littermates if they were ready for their first attack. Yellowpaw can hardly choke out a yes. Blizzardwing, Wolfpaw, and Foxpaw leave while Deerleap, Yellowpaw, Rowanpaw, and Nutpaw go to the tunnel and wait for the WindClan cats. They tense for WindClan and they heard an approaching patrol. Stonetooth, Brackenfoot, Crowtail, Raggedpaw, and Scorchpaw come down. :Yellowpaw has excitement bubbling up inside her, saying that WindClan would regret ever touching their prey, while Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw asks her to calm down. Nutpaw retorts back by saying it was their first time too, so it was not like they weren't excited either. All of them discuss about the battle. They soon go through the tunnel and they cross the enemy's border. Yellowpaw talks to Nutpaw, while they go across the border. Rowanpaw points out a scrawny WindClan warrior, then vanishing. Yellowpaw remembers seeing WindClan cats the first time at the Gathering. The ShadowClan warriors and apprentices wait at the brow of the hill and the WindClan patrol stomps down. Reedfeather, the head of the patrol and WindClan deputy demanded to know what they were doing. Stonetooth asks if they know, challenging Reedfeather. ShadowClan and WindClan bicker over the prey that WindClan stole, WindClan admitting that they took it from ShadowClan but it was from WindClan first. Yellowpaw feels a pang of sympathy. She realizes that they didn't look like they had a good meal in moons. :Reedfeather hisses for them to leave, yet Stonetooth throwing a response of "We are not going anywhere." Reedfeather wearily surrenders, and gives up. But, Stonetooth lunges at the WindClan deputy and they start to battle. She helps fight off a WindClan cat with Nutpaw, Nutpaw thanking her. She darts at a WindClan tom, tries to battle them but almost fails doing so, and Raggedpaw saves her. Yellowpaw is now angry at Raggedpaw for helping her. She glances around to see if there were anymore opponents, but most of them were pelting back. Rowanpaw starts chasing the last opponent, but Stonetooth calls her back. Nutpaw boasts about how he had scratched a black she-cat across the nose. Rowanpaw replys that she used the latest move Finchflight taught her. Stonetooth leads the patrol back to ShadowClan territory and is greeted by friendly gestures once they had return to camp. Cedarstar greets them and thanks them. He says they will have a feast in honor. :Later, when everyone was fed Cedarstar tells Stonetooth to tell the story of the battle. Stonetooth thanks the five apprentices that participated in the attack. After Stonetooth was finished, Cedarstar finally states that an apprentice is ready to become a warrior. Raggedpaw is called up. Cederstar performs the official ceremony and Raggedpaw is named to Raggedpelt. Raggedpelt then apologizes after the Clan cheers for him to Yellowpaw. Yellowpaw realizes that she would be licking her wounds if it wasn't for Raggedpelt. Raggedpelt leaves. Rowanpaw goes up to Yellowpaw. She teases that Raggedpelt likes her. Yellowpaw calls it nonsense. Yellowpaw watches Raggedpelt being greeted by Brackenfoot and Featherstorm, and she hopes that Raggedpelt doesn't think she is a troublesome kit anymore. Characters Major }} Minor *Wolfpaw *Deerleap *Brightflower *Blizzardwing *Rowanpaw *Nutpaw }} *Stonetooth *Reedfeather *Unnamed WindClan cat *Dark tabby tom *Scorchpaw *Cedarstar *Toadskip *Hollyflower Mentioned *Crowtail *Finchflight }} Important events *Raggedpelt earns his warrior name. Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc Category:Yellowfang's Secret